1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor memory device capable of preventing an excessive potential from being applied to a memory cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device such as a Dynamic Random Access Memory (hereinafter called a "DRAM") has bit lines respectively electrically connected to memory cells and a sense amplifier for amplifying a potential on each bit line during a predetermined period. In order to realize a high-speed operation, each of the bit lines is normally charged to a predetermined potential by a precharging circuit during a period prior to the predetermined period.
Such a DRAM has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,353, published on Nov. 24, 1987, for example.